Talk:Children of Time (episode)
Song reference? User Vedek Dukat added "Here's to the Losers" to the references section of this article back in 2005, but I just watched the episode, and cannot recall the song or any of the lyrics being mentioned. My searches through the script turned up nothing that I could find either. Am I missing something? -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 15:53, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Coming to this a little late, but... I didn't notice the song either. And the song's page doesn't make a reference to the episode either. So, away it goes. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 19:52, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Only non-appearance of DS9? Really? I could have sworn it didn't appear in either or both of and . And are we sure there are no other episodes? :-) Cleanse 03:01, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :You're right, it did not appear in either episode. Though I think that's it's only real list of non-appearances. I don't remember if it didn't appear in , but I'm sure it did. --Nmajmani 15:18, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::My apologies then. I made the edit because rewatching the episode recently reminded me of Gary Holland's blog wherein he told the story of pitching this episode and commented that it was the only episode of DS9 that did not feature any scenes aboard DS9. 05:40, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::In Paradise Lost, the appearance of DS9 can only be seen during Sisko's communication to Kira using the com channel. The camera didn't even pan the station. The station remains in the bakground but is not a backdraft since there was 1 person moving behind Kira (blurred). 16:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Adultery in the House of Mogh? I'm surprised no one has yet noticed this, but does anyone find it interesting that none of the Trill descendants have any overtly Klingon traits, and that none of the Klingons have spots? Now before you all remind me that this episode takes place well before , and they may not have gotten married in the alternate timeline, I'd like to point out that Yedrin explicitly tells Jadzia about the wedding, saying that Worf is a good man, and that she will learn to handle him. This sounds to me like an implication that they had a long and happy marriage, which begs the question; Shouldn't the Klingons and the Trills have been one and the same? If you want to say that maybe there are other Trills on board the Defiant, fine, but at least SOME of the Trills should have had ridges, and Yedrin himself should have as well, as he explicitly states that the symbiont has been passed down to Jadzia's descendants for three generations. You also can't claim that maybe there were other Klingons on board the Defiant, given that Worf is the only Klingon in Starfleet. So... Adultery in the House of Mogh? Or just something pretty huge that the writers overlooked? 06:09, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Though this isn't the place for this...simply speaking, we don't know how the genetic traits are passed between the two races to their children. While adultery is a large claim I would say that with a small crew having multiple husbands/wives would probably not be uncommon and has happened before in star trek. comes to mind and the paradise episode from DS9... — Morder 06:14, 26 May 2009 (UTC) What do you mean by "this isn't the place for this"? 06:17, 26 May 2009 (UTC) : are for discussion issues with the article or changes to be made in the article rather than talking about the show and "mistakes" possibly made by the writers. A BBS type forum like http://trekbbs.com is more suited to your question :) — Morder 06:21, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I actually was asking because if it's true, should we not note it on the page somewhere? 06:30, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Do not change the indents, they are they way they are for a reason. Please read if you need help with formatting this page. It doesn't matter if it's true in the sense of star trek because, 1. There's no way to verify it, 2. Anything you say to "prove" it is, is speculation, which we don't allow...so no, we shouldn't note speculation. — Morder 06:34, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Odo When the future-odo links with the present Odo and that one states, that he knows everything that has happened, wouldn't it also be logic that he got the future-Odos abilities? So as I see it, from this point on Odo should be able to look more human, but he doesn't. How so? :Not sure, and any answer would be speculation.--31dot 20:01, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::Wasn't it established that Odo was infected with the changling virus already at this point (while he was at Starfleet Command)? If so, I would think that he should be dead. :::Not it the colony's bashir found a cure fot the virus.